Is That Us
by Weeping Wolf
Summary: The well has a red glow, they ALL get transported to the future. Is a scary pink bunny behind this? Well, no, but yes there is gonna be a scary pink bunny. Don't want to give too much away. Rated M for language and MAYBE lemon
1. What the

**Akuma: Ok I know we have(count fingers) 4 stories to finish now.**

**Zai: so it won't be much of a surprise if this ends up taking a while to finish.**

**Akuma: We will work on a chapter of a story one day, then another chapter of another story another day, and so on until we have finished the whole thing.**

**Zai: And If we ever do get an idea for another story. It stays in our computer and won't be posted until the other stories are finished/**

**Akuma: their will be this part where me and Zai will talk in our author voices, it will get confusing since I'm writing the story and in it. So the bold is our voices, the regular is just everyting else. Just to warn you.**

**What the**

* * *

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT" Kagome yelled at the top of her voice.

Inuyasha gave a huge "ow" from the hole his body made.

"What did Inuyasha do this time," Sango sighed.

Kagome looked at her, "Oh nothing"

Miroku lifted one eyebrow, "So why did you do that, making his grave," Miroku smirked.

"Nope, just a great stress reliver," the miko smiled.

Inuyasha shot his head up, "You little bitch."

"Oh shut the fuck up" Akuma ordered her little brother.

"AKUMA, WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE" Kagome shouted at the wolfdog youkai.

Akuma turned her head, unintrested. Ayame looked at Kagome, "What are you so stressed about, Kagome"

Kagome placed her hands on her hips, "It's that damn Houjo, he just asked to go on a date again with him."

Inuyasha stood up quickly, "THAT DAMN SON OF A B..."

"SIT" Kagome yelled, "WEREN'T YOU LISTENING TO WHAT I JUST SAID."

Kouga folded his arms. "So what are we doing again,"

"well we...um...erm..." Shippou thought hard, then he lifted his head up, "UM MISS AUTHOR LADYS."

Everybody hears Zai's and the author Akuma's voices from above. **"What do you want Shippou."**

"What are we suppose to be doing." Miroku asked.

Zai gave a huge sigh **"Well um...do you know Akuma." **

**"...We were suppose to make them do something."** Everyone on the groung placed their faces in their hands.** ''Oh yeah...sorry about that...just play along" **Akuma ordered.

"Did I just have a conversation with myself" Akuma asked.

Inuyasha stared up at the sky, "that was bull sh..."

"SIT" Kagome yelled again.

Inuyasha got up quickly, "STOP ALL THIS, STOP USING THAT FUCKING WORD."

"Fine oh great one, " scarcasticly mumbled the miko then her face changed, "What's that" she whispered.

"What is it Kagome" Kouga stared at her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "There's something wrong with the well."

"Well these author ladies aren't doing anything so this got to take our minds off being bored'' Inuyasha growled then Kagome got on his back.

They all went to the well as Zai's and Akuma's (the one writing) voices were heard snickering.

* * *

They got to the well and they saw a red glow around it. Kagome got off Inuyasha's back and walked towards the well. She put her hand through the red glow, it didn't hurt a bit. "What's going on here." she whispered. The rest of them walked towards the well, they seemed perfectly fine as well. Miroku leaned over the well.

"What's with the red gloOWWWW" Miroku lost his footing and fell into the well.

Sango looked into the well, "Miroku, are you all right," there came no answer, "MIROKU THIS IS NOT FUNNY" she shouted only to be replied by her echo. She gave a growl and jumped in the well.

"Sango..." Now Shippou looked into the well. Then was followed by the others. They leaned so much over the well, they all lost their footing and fell in the well.

* * *

"DAMN" Inuyasha yelled as he hit the bottom.

"What the fuck happened," Akuma shouted.

''HEY THAT'S MY EAR" Inuyasha yelled at his sister.

"WHO CARES" she yelled at her younger brother.

Kagome couldn't handle it anymore, "CUT IT OUT YOU GUYS."

"Why is it so freaken dark." Kouga grumbled.

Kagome narrowed her eye, "No it can't be."

"Wait where's Miroku and Sango," Ayame asked.

"WE'RE UNDER HERE" came two muffleled voices.

"Oh sorry," Kagome apologized, "I guess this well isn't big enough for all of us."

"Just someone get out and...MIROKU" Sango yelled as the monk did his perverted thing. then she gave a huge slap.

"OW," Inuyasha yelled,"WHAT DID I DO"

"Sorry Inuyasha It's too dark in here to see anything." Sango apologized.

Kouga was the first to climb out then everybody else followed after him. They were in a hut, "No it can't be." she held her ear up to the door and she heard a childs voice,

"Mommy, when's daddy coming home," the small girl asked. Everybody placed their ears to the door. The youkais and hanyous in the hut sniffed a small smell of youkai from outside the well.

"He'll be here soon Karei" a womans voice was heard, everyone gasped, the womans voice sounded...just like...an older version of Kagome's voice. They slid open the door a bit to see the small girl who had black hair and amber eyes and she held the hand of a woman...with black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and looked like a more mature Kagome.

**

* * *

**

**Akuma: Cliffie Cliffie Cliffie**

**Zai: We haven't wrote a cliffy in a while**

**Akuma: I love cliffies.**

**Zai: so this adds to our stories we need to finish.**


	2. How Confusing

**Akuma: well we know that we weren't suppose to write this until tomorrow.**

**Zai: But we love it soo much**

**Akuma: so here it is**

Crying White Wolf:** Thank you for being our first and only reveiewer so far. THANK YOU for that you get two cookies**

**How Confusing**

* * *

Everybody's mouth dropped open. They couldn't belive it. AN OLDER KAGOME. They stared at Karei, and they noticed that she had a pink hat on along with a pink sundress. "Kagome, you got a kid" Inuyasha whispered.

"We can all see that you bastard" Akuma growled.

Kagome glared at her, "We are around a minor, even if she can't see us, that's still no language to be using."

"Whatever" Akuma glared.

"Wait look at Karei" Ayame orderd the fighting girls. Karei was looking at the well hut.

"Mommy, I hear stuff inside the well," she pointed to them. Miroku was so surprised that he lost his footing, grabbed on to the edge of the door, fell backwards and slid the door open, and everyone fell out into the open onto a big heap. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" the small girl screamed and hid behind the legs of her mother. The older Kagome stared at them.

"Oh f..."

"SIT"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR KAGOME

"WE ARE AROUND MY CHILD AND I DON'T WANT HER TO GET HER MIND FULL OF YOUR WORDS"

"I'm afraid that's already too late" the older Kagome smiled.

Everyone looked at her, "WHAT" they all screamed in unision.

"I knew you guys would come here" the older Kagome smirked.

"how" Ayame asked her.

"Because when I was your age, I had to go through the same thing." the older Kagome smiled.

"Oh," Miroku placed his finger under his chin, "I get it now. When you were our age, you met your future self, then once you grew up, you were the future Kagome meeting the past Kagome"

"Ummmmmm I guess that's what I mean,'' the future Kagome picked up Karei and cradled her, "Come on inside, I'll make some tea."

"You're very kind" Sango smiled, getting up. The rest followed her.

Once they were inside, Kagome set a metal tea kettle on the oven and set a flame under it to boil. ,"So future Kagome, who's Karei's father" Ayame leaned against a wall.

Future Kagome spun on her heels to face them, she smiled. Karei was still by her mother, "Mommy, who are these people, that one looks like you" Karei pointed to the past Kagome, "That one looks like daddy, and the others look like our aunties and uncles, but they look too young," she hugged her arms around her mother's leg

"They are just friends Karei, friends that look like us." Future Kagome picked up Karei, "Maybe this will answer your question Ayame" she placed her hand on Karei's pink hat and just when she was about to take it off, Kouga walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Why Karei's my child isn't it Kagome. After all this time, refusing me and going for that mutt-face. You decided to marry me" Kagome stared at Kouga.

"WHAT" screamed past Kagome, Inuyasha, Ayame, and Akuma all together.

Inuyasha faced past Kagome, "Why Kagome, why did you mate with.." he stared at the smiling Kouga, " HIM."

Ayame and Akuma glared at Kouga and Ayame yelled at him, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN KOUGA. YOU ARE SUCH A BAKA."

Akuma joined in with Ayame, "KOUGA YOU ARE SUCH A BAS..."

"He doesn't look like daddy," Karei's amber eyes shone.

Past and Future Kagome both sighed, '_Great job Karei'_ they both smiled at the child that stopped Akuma from yelling a word they didn't want their child hearing.

Kouga dropped anime style, "WHAT"

"What I was gonna do" future Kagome smirked at the wolf, then took off the pink hat to show two black dog ears.

Then everybody stared into the direction of Inuyasha. "I'm home honney" a voice came from the door. Everybody looked to the person. It was a man with long silver hair that was flater than when he was a teen, amber eyes, a dark red hat that he took off to show two white dog ears. He had a long red coat on with blue jeans.

"Hello," future Kagome went over to him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"DADDY" Karei smiled and clung on to him. The man stared at the teenagers all in the living room.

"um Kagome," the man whispered into future Kagome's ear, "Is it the time where..." Kagome nodded.

"You mean, me and Inuyasha..." past Kagome stuttered,

past Inuyasha finished, "are gonna be mates"

Future Kagome and Inuyasha both nodded. The tea kettle whistled. "I'll get that" Kagome smiled and prepared the tea.

"Come into the living room" future Inuyasha asked them, he had Karei clinging onto his jacket, he placed his arm under her so she wouldn't fall.

"How did we all get transported to the future" Sango looked at the furture Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I understand how Kagome and Inuyasha could get through the well but...EVERYBODY and also not to mention we get transported to the future. Even after what Kagome's use too" Ayame took the cup of tea future Kagome placed in front of her.

"Well let me put it this way, Kikyou died and for some reason made the well do that" future Inuyasha explained.

"oh" past Inuyasha sighed, he hung his head low. Past Kagome looked apon him.

Future Kagome then finished off the explaination, "Then there is two theries to how you all got transported into the future. One. Kikyou died and that what caused it. Two. Kagome and Inuyasha were on the same side and were near the well with you all and the well was opened."

Shippou fell backwards, "Ok this is confusing me" He got up once again, "Um Miss Author ladies"

Everyone heard a girl sigh, **"What do you want Shippou" **it was Zai

"Hey where's Akuma" Shippou asked.

"I'm right here you baka" Akuma glared.

Zai explained, **"OH we decided it will be less confusing to the readers if only I answer"**

Shippou shrugged, "Well anyway what does Kagome mean"

**"I HAVE NO IDEA SHIPPOU, IT'S AKUMA'S IDEA AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S SHE'S TALKING ABOUT OK SO just go along with the story" **Zai shouted at the small fox youkai

"Fine then" Shippou growled.

"Ok then, what I neeed to know is what happend to Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, and myself" Akuma spoke up.

"Well" future Inuyasha smirked until the door slamed and ran in two childeren.

"UNCLE INUYASHA" they both yelled.

Everybody stared at the two childern. One was a boy with white hair with black streaks, blue eyes, a white wolf's tail with black streaks as well, and two white dog ears with a pair of black stripes at the top like a fox appeared at the top of his head when he threw off his hat. The other was a girl with black hair, green eyes, and a black wolf's tail. They both stared at all of them.

Then a woman entered the room One was a woman with short brown hair, green eyes, and a wolf's tail, "Arashi, you should never run ahead of us, you don't know what could be inside the house."

Then followed a man into the house. He had his black hair tied back, blue eyes, a brown wolf's tail, and he now had glasses. "We're home" he shouted.

"DADDY, MOMMY'' the little wolf youkai girl with the black hair ran to the two, "Who are these people" she asked them.

The boy just stayed in place, "WHO ARE YOU BASTARDS" he shouted at them. That instant, everybody's mouth gaped open at the word the little 4 year old child said and they all knew, but Akuma, knew who's son that was.

Then like clockwork, his mother burst through the door, "HAYATE" she shouted. She had silver hair, white dog ears, golded yellow eyes, and a white wolf's tail. She had a long black coat on and black clothes as well. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT RUNNING AHEAD YOU RUNT."

The boy, who seemed to be Hayate, marched up to his mother, "who are these people mommy" he looked up to her.

The man was the person who spoke, "I think this is the time"

* * *

**Akuma: We had like a hard time writing the end part without mentioning their names**

**Zai: Well I bet it's no secret who these people are**

**Akuma: I hope Hayate doesn't have to go to a foster home. I have bad parenting skills don't I (hint hint)**


	3. A Girl Miroku?

**Akuma: I know it's like the most confusing story you have ever read.**

**Zai: anyway I don't know if any of you are confused about the time thingie, **

**Akuma: But in one of the chapters, I'm gonna use the whole chapter to explain my theroy. But first I have to think of a way to explain it**

**Zai: Is there anything else we need to explain**

**Akuma: Also, we are gonna give you a warning, Naraku and Houjo are gonna come in soon, but they are gonna have a STRANGE thing**

**Zai: It is the definiton of STRANGE**

**Akuma: It's scary, it's creepy, it's just plain wrong, belive us. It scares us, it will scare you, it even scares Naraku**

Crazed Up Chick:** Yeah, it's kinda confusing, but it will all come together soon enough. Don't worry. FMA AND INUYASHA 4EVUR...YEAH**

**A Girl Miroku?**

* * *

"Damn runt" the lady with white hair picked up Hayate by the scruff of his neck. 

"Akuma, you know that you shouldn't speak that language around your child," future Kagome turned to the white haired lady who was of course Akuma.

Future Akuma glared at future Kagome, "Who cares, they are just words"

Future Kagome shook her head, "You are such a bad role model"

"Kouga, Ayame, I didn't know you were visiting" future Inuyasha glared at the wolves.

"You should speak mutt-face" Kouga stared at him

Shippou stared at them, "Um excuse me, older Ayame, who is Arashi's father"

"Kouga" Ayame proudly smiled.

"Then whose is Hayate's father" Shippou stared at the older Akuma.

"Kouga" Akuma smirked, setting Hayate down. The small wolfdog gruffed.

Kouga, Ayame, Akuma's, AND Inuyasha's mouths dropped, "YOU MEAN THAT WOLF IS GONNA BECOME MY BROTHER IN LAW" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Wait, you are both married to Kouga, is that even possible" past Kagome tilted her head.

Akuma shrugged, "We don't know,"

"We just married him" Ayame ended.

Future Akuma spun, "INUYASHA, I HAVE GOOD NEWS" she smiled.

Future Inuyasha smirked, "You finally have your own house and not gonna stay her anymore"

Akuma twitched, "No, Miroku and Sango are coming over"

"That's good news." future Inuyasha slumped.

"HEY" Miroku and Sango shouted at future Inuyasha.

"Whatever" Future Inuyasha sighed.

The future Kouga, Ayame, and Akuma sat down as Hayate and Arashi started play fighting. Akuma smiled apon them.

"So does Miroku and Sango have any children" Shippou stared at the wolf and wolf dog.

"WHAT" Miroku and Sango's mouth dropped open.

Shippou looked at them, "I'm just asking"

"Why yes they do" future Kagome smirked.

This time, Sango and Miroku both dropped anime style and stayed that way. Karei started playing with her cousins and formed a small mixture of a wolfdog, wolf, and hanyou playing together.

"WERE HERE" a man's voice came through the kitchen.

"Hi everyone," a womans voice followed. Everybody heard the slam of the door and soon a small girl ran into the living room. This one was a human with black hair and indigo eyes. She was wearing a purple dress with black sleeves. Once she saw the people, she screamed and ran back into the living room.

"Yuuki, what's wrong" a woman asked.

"There are people in there that look like you and daddy and..." Yuuki stopped.

"Do you think Miroku...'' the woman's voice was heard.

"Well the only way to find out is to see Sango" Miroku sighed. They both walked into the living room and everybody saw a woman wearing a purple dress and black hair that was let loose. Also the man had short black hair, no longer tied back, indigo eyes, and he had black clothes on.

"Wow, you look even more beautiful when you're older, Sango" past Miroku smiled.

Both Sango's glared at him. "So this is gonna be our child" past Sango looked at Yuuki, who was hiding behind her mother's legs.

"Hello Yuuki" Karei, Arashi, and Hayate all looked at the human.

Yuuki smiled, "Hello," she walked over to Hayate, "Hello Hayate" she gleamed.

"Uhhhhhh" Hayate stepped back a bit. It seemed that Yuuki was in love with Hayate.

Past Kagome spoke into past Inuyasha's ear, "I wonder if Yuuki got her you-know-what from Miroku"

Inuyasha agreed by nodding his head.

Yuuki grabbed Hayate's hand and curled it in her's, "Hayate, may I bear your children."

Both Akumas, Kougas, and Sangos collapsed. Both Kagomes and Inuyashas shook their head. Ayames slapped their heads, while both Mirokus smiled. Future Miroku smiled, '_That's my girl'_

"Let me guess, you taught Yuuki to say that" future Sango folded her arms.

Miroku gave a slight smirk, "Well she's in love with Hayate, so I had to teach her somthing."

"BUT DID YOU HAVE TO TEACH HER _THAT" _Sango screamed.

Yuuki walked towards Hayate a bit, "So will you" she smiled.

"uhhhhhh" Hayate stepped back a bit.

Akuma twitched, "So ummm we should do that boring talky thing right, ya know, the one we had to do"

Kouga sighed in relife, "Yes lets do that"

Akuma picked up Hayate by the scruff on his neck. Yuuki hugged future Akuma's leg, "your gonna be my mother in law"

Future Akuma twitched. Future Ayame knew what she had to do, "OK past people, go with your future counterparts and go talk somewhere" Everybody splited up and went into different rooms.

Yuuki wanted to follow Hayate but Sango picked her up and went with her younger self. Karei went with the Kagomes as Arashii went with the Ayames.

**

* * *

**

**Akuma: Ok not that good of a chapter but hey, WE'RE TIRED.**

**Zai: anyway, the next few chapters are gonna be dealing with the converstations. Some boring, some exciting, some just creepy. **

**Akuma: ok it doesn't matter the order those chapters are, they are all dealing at the same time**

**Zai: so bye bye**


	4. The Pink Bunny

**Akuma: so this is it, the Pink Bunny comes.**

**Zai: this is not much of a chapter, we tried to think of what would Inuyasha talk about if he was talking to himself, but alas, we failed.**

**Akuma: On Tuesday or Wednesday, we are leaving for Missouri and won't be back until Sunday.**

**Zai: So tomorrow is gonna be our last day to update a story.**

**Akuma: Anyway, Tuesday we might.**

Crazed up Chick: **Yeah, I think Yuuki is gonna be the favorite kid for Miroku fans.**

**The Pink Bunny**

* * *

The Inuyasha duo entered the well house outside and closed the door behind them. "So, what's this all about" past Inuyasha sat on the well's side.

"I have no idea who started this, but it became a traditon that the future people would talk to their younger selves about things" future Inuyasha leaned against the wall.

the Past Inuyasha sighed, "Well this is fucking stupid"

"I know"

"So what do you want to tell me"

"What do you want to know"

"Well, what about Kagome, how did you, uh, I, uh, whatever, how did you ask her the question" Inuyasha leaned in to listen carefully.

Future Inuyasha looked to the ceiling, "I think I...no I shouldn't say, it's a secret" he started smirking.

"Then when did you guys...umm...us...me and Kagome...you and Kagome...AHHHHH how can I talk to myself." past Inuyasha felt like pulling his ears right off his head.

"Just pretend you are talking to someone else"

"Okay, how did you and Kagome...you know...did THAT" past Inuyasha started blushing.

"Oh you mean THAT, well have you ever heard of the birds and bees before" future Inuyasha smirked.

"No"

"Well let me explain, when a man and a woman fall in love..."

One of the author's voices booms from above, "**um guys, let's not talk about that, we can't give up a whole chapter explaining the birds and bees okay" **

"Let me just give the short version. It's what authors that write these fanfics call 'lemons' " future Inuyasha shortened it.

"Oh that, so when did you guys do it"

"Wait, how did you know of THAT but not know of the Birds and Bees." future Inuyasha blinked.

"Don't know, I think it's the author's fault."

"Oh, so to answer your question, let's just say that one day you will be alone with Kagome in either Kagome's room or a hut in feudal Japan and then she will give her up to you" future Inuyasha lifted one eyebrow, past Inuyasha became intrested, "and you will take off her shirt and her other 'stuff' and then you guys will be completly on cloud 9 if you know what I mean" future Inuyasha gave a perverted smirk.

"really" past Inuyasha smirked.

"Okay let's stop talking about that." future Inuyasha closed his eyes and hung his head.

Past Inuyasha gruffed, he wanted to know more, but '_Wait, I'm ending up like Miroku'_ he shook his head. "So what is my job or something"

"Oh you will end up being a Tai Kwon Doe instructer. ya know, because we do all those fighting things." the converstation became boring.

"So what made ya guyes come to future and live here"

"Well we decided that since we need to rest, we came here so did the others."

"What happened to Shippou"

"Oh he moved to America, we all miss him"

"you MISS him"

"yeah, the little guy, he was great target practice for my classes"

"oh now I know what you mean" past Inuyasha smiled.

"Anything you need to know"

"Oh and how did Akuma ever marry that wolf"

Future Inuyasha sighed, "Well the same thing happened to them as Kagome and I. Also Miroku and Sango, also Ayame and Kouga as well."

"Oh shit, now Kouga is gonna be my brother in law"

"I know isn't it just fucking great" future Inuyasha scarcasticly smiled.

"Now Akuma has a son that acts like her, what we need another Akuma."

"You said it" future Inuyasha folded his arms.

"But Karei is..."

"Oh sometimes she's like you and other times she's like Kagome."

"This is getting fucking boring"

"So do you want to know more about Kagome"

Past Inuyasha didn't want to act like Miroku, but he needed to know more, "sure"

"Well she has huge..." future Inuyasha looked up, "uhhhhhh, will you readers excuse us, and you author ladies keep the perverted stuff out"

**"What do you mean, this story is rated M. If the readers don't want to know about it, then they fucking don't have to read anymore and I need more space taken in this chapter, also this is hard to write for us as well but we must make even our male readers happy. When we get to the girls talking about the boys...oh ho...then the girls will be happy"**

Future Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Why don't we leave this for Miroku, he can be good for this stuff"

**"Fine, then I will leave it for him just talk about something else" **

"Hey, look at the pink bunny" past Inuyasha pointed to the door.

Future Inuyasha spun his head to see it. A pink bunny was inside, it seemed like Inuyasha left the door open a bit, "Oh...wait AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Future Inuyasha jumps onto past Inuyasha's arms.

"PINK BUNNY" past Inuyasha came to his sences.

Future Inuyasha jumped out of past Inuyasha's arms and ran out the door. ''HELP, PINK BUNNY" they both shouted.

The Pink Bunny looked at the two inu youkais and snickered.

**

* * *

**

**Akuma; okay it was not that humorous**

**Zai: or long**

**Akuma: But what would Inuyasha talk about to himself.**

**Zai: Remember, all these converstation chapters are taking place at the same time so don't be surprised if you notice something.**


	5. Fru Fru WHAT

**Akuma: hey there, long time, no see eh? Like the great **duckgirl566 **said, "Hey, guess what. I'm not dead" Well, I decided not to write everybody's conversations and just go along witht the story. Believe it, you will see the end of this soon enough. Also, if you are a prep, then stop reading right no- well, okay. (smirks) You can continue reading (evil grin)**

Crazed Up Chick: **Thank you, Thank you. I will take my close up now**

Ferdinandstrat: **Didn't I explain this to you earlier**

**The Fru Fru WHAT?**

* * *

"What's all the commotion, Inuyasha." Everyone ran outside to see the fleeing hanyou run out of the well house."

The Inuyasha future and past paused, "THERE IS A PINK BUNNY IN THERE."

The past Akuma twitched, along with the future Akuma and Hayate, and then they all scremed in unison, "PINK BUNNY."

Hayate ran to the future Akuma, "Mommy, what should we do."

"I don't know." past Akuma blinked.

The past Kagome sighed, "Well, hard to believe I'm going to be married to a guy that isn't afraid of anything except curry and pink bunnies."

"Makes you wonder huh?" future Kagome gleamed, "Well, I guess were going rabbit hunting."

Just that moment, the pink bunny hopped out, "Stop right there." it's squeeky and kiddish voice screamed.

The Akumas with thier son gasped, "It's talking."

"Don't you dare hurt me, or the Fru Fru Prep Club will beat you silly." the pink bunny smiled.

"Beat you silly?" past Sango lifted an eyebrow.

Past Miroku folded his arms, "Fru Fru Prep Club?"

"Who the hell is that?" Inuyasha growled.

"It's not nice to say swears you cute puppy." a female voice came from above the well house.

Everybody looked up, the pink bunny smiled, "IT'S THE FRU FRU PREP CLUB" There, dressed in fluffy pink spy suits, was the Fru Fru Prep Club. There were three of them at the moment, all standing on the well house

The one in the middle had short blonde hair, the one to her left had long red hair, and the one to the blonde's right had long black hair. The blonde one smiled, "I am Meggan, leader of the Fru Fru Prep Club, or FFPC for short."

"I'm Courtney." the red-headed one smiled.

"And I'm Brittany." the black haired one grinned

"And together, with Mr. Giggles of course, WE ARE THE FRU FRU PREP CLUB." Meggan stood tall.

Miroku gazed at the girls, of course he knew Sango was watching him so he looked away. They were to young for him anyway. **(WHAT...is Miroku giving up on pervertedness? Is he so scared of Sango that he won't think of women? Let's see)**

The three girls jumped from the well house roof and landed on the ground, Inuyasha tilted his head, "So, you are all the Fru Fru Prep Club."

"Yes we are." Brittany gleamed.

"And you Japanese cartoons, or whatever you guys call them, losers with no social life-" Courtney started.

Past Akuma growled, "First of all, Japanese cartoons are called Anime. And losers with no social life is called otaku."

Courtney stared at past Akuma, "You stay out of this freak! Anyway, you Japanese Cartoon losers with no social life are going down."

Future Akuma kehed, "First of all, I don't know about the rest of these guys but I like being called an anime otaku."

The preps blinked, Brittany thought, _What is she saying? _

"Second of all, what are you going to take us down with. Are you going to do it by giving us all a make over and make us talk about how cute the boys at school are."

Everybody, except for the preps and Mr. Giggles, started laughing. Meggan snarled, "Freaks. I so do not like this. And just to let you know, we were the ones that opened up the well to all of you. We kidnapped some Inuyasha fanatics and woman who wrote Inuyasha and made them tell us how to open the well."

"Rumiko Takahashi" future Sango and past Sango growled.

Meggan rolled her eyes, "Whatever. We got to use jewels in the process."

"THE SHIKON NO TAMA" future Inuyasha screamed.

"The what." Courtney placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

The past Inuyasha explained, "The Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, bitches."

Brittany scowled, "what did we tell you about swearing. Bad Dog Courtney, bring out the weapons."

"Got it." Courtney dug in her pocket and took out three tubes. She tossed one to Meggan and Brittany.

"HEY, you gave me cherry blush. That so does not match with this suit." Brittany growled.

"Sorry, but we ran out of the Red Rose yesterday. We need to buy more." Courtney shrugged.

Meggan gleamed at her partners, "Well, live with it. It's not like Justin is going to see anyway."

"Isn't he dreamy" Courtney smiled, then opened the tube She twisted the bottom of it, Meggan and Brittany also did as well, and a small laser light. "Your going down freaks."

Future Sango smirked, "You guys look like those people at Star Wars Conventions."

Meggan's eyes grew wide, "WHAT. GAH LET GO OF THE LIPSTICK SWORDS. They make us look like those nerds."

"EWWWW" Courtney istantly let go of hers.

"GAWD." Brittany let go of hers. "Wait, I got something that will surely take them down." She dug in her purse with a kitty on it and took out a boom box. "Prepair for the Backstreet Boys."

The warning did help, everyone that was not a prep or a pink bunny covered their ears to stop the horrible noise of the Backstreet Boys entering their ears. "Nice try, bitches, but you will have to do better than that." past Inuyasha growled.

Brittany turned off the boom box. "Evil dog. I thought you were cute puppies."

"Yeah right." Ayame growled, taking her hands from her ears.

Past Kouga growled, "It is time for you four to die."

"Look, that guy is wearing a mini skirt." Courtney smiled.

"ohhh and he's hot too." Brittany gleamed.

Meggan smirked, "Too bad he's a nerd. And also gay for wearing that mini skirt. You so do not pull it off. Also, fur isn't in season."

Past Kouga growled, he was about to jump at the preps when past Akuma and past Ayame stood in front of him and attacked the preps. They slashed away.

"AHHH THEY ARE RUINING MY FAVORITE SUIT." Courtney screamed.

Meggan screamed, "Blood is so hard to get out of this kind of material"

"Good," the attacking Akuma screamed.

Past Ayame growled, "Next time, don't make fun of Kouga."

While Ayame was punching away at the preps. Past Akuma walked away from the battle and towards Mr. Giggles. "And you little runt," she picked Mr. Giggles by the ears, "I don't think we shall see you again for a long time." With all her might, she threw Mr. Giggles all the way to the sea to drown.

The preps gasped, "YOU EVIL WOLF DOG. YOU MADE US LOSE OUR POWER SUPPLY."

"So." Akuma growled as she saw the preps turn to pink dust and wither away.

Meggan shouted, "YOU SHALL PAY, ALL OF YOU. THE FRU FRU PREP CLUB WILL RETURN. AHHH MY SKIN IS SO DRY." Meggan slowly left.

Past Miroku sighed, "Well, the hot girls are gone."

Future Miroku sighed, "And I was going to ask them for their phone numbers. **(YAY the old Miroku is back)**

Future and past Sango growled, "Would you mind saying that again?"

The Miroku duo spun to the Sangos, "We love you Sango" they tried to get out of trouble.

Future Kagome smiled once more, "OH yes, Inuyaha. Houjo and Naraku are coming for dinner too."

"NO, I'm not having those two here" future Inuyasha growled, "Not in front of the children."

"Naraku and Houjo?" the past counter parts screamed.

Future Sango nodded, "Yes, and I rather feel sorry for Naraku."

"Me too." future Inuyasha agreed

* * *

**Akuma: Sango AND INUYASHA feels sorry for Naraku. What happened to Naraku that is so bad that made INUYASHA of all people feel sorry for him. Read the next chapter and find out. But I need a review first. Got it.**


End file.
